bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shota Aizawa/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Emi Fukukado Shota has known Ms. Joke for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. Ms. Joke likes him and enjoys poking fun at him, and though he seems to find her jokes and general disposition annoying, he still tolerates her presence and shows a willingness to work with her. Emi is determined to get Shota to laugh using her quirk or otherwise, however, Shota is often one step ahead of her and erases her quirk before she gets the chance. Toshinori Yagi Due to their contrasting personalities and the way Shota antagonized Izuku on the first day of school, he and All Might initially did not get along. Toshinori disapproves of Shota's overly-strict teaching methods while Shota dislikes the favoritism that Toshinori shows Izuku. However, Shota respects his fellow hero who shows him the same as seen when he saved Shota from Nomu in Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. After Hideout Raid Arc when Toshinori defeats All for One and loses One for All, Shota tries to reach out to him by inviting him to get a drink sometime, hinting that the two have found a level of understanding. Toshinori kindly turned him down but offered him a drink after they met the wild Bakugo Family. Shota even told Toshinori to take it easy and recover now that he is retired. Izuku Midoriya When Shota first meets Midoriya, he had zero faith in Izuku's ability to be a hero and intended to expel him on the first day of school. Shota took note of All Might's interest in Izuku and he considers him just as reckless as the latter. However, when Izuku proves his worth to Shota, he acknowledged that Izuku has the potential to become a Hero if he can learn to control his Quirk. As the series goes on, Shota continues to regard Izuku as a "problem child" due to Izuku's habit of causing trouble and getting himself into danger. However, Shota also shows faith in Izuku's potential and is amazed at his growing abilities. In return, Izuku respected Shota's work as a hero and expressed concern for him when he fought the League of Villains and was amazed by the latter's abilities, since he realized he underestimated him. However, he was horrified to watch him being defeated by Nomu and carried Shota away. Present Mic Shota and Present Mic used to be classmates at U.A. and were good friends for a very long time, Present Mic even came up with the hero name Eraserhead for Shota. They have contrasting personalities, with Shota being calm and composed while Mic is very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike with All Might. Katsuki Bakugo Like with Izuku, Shota is rude to Katsuki due to the latter's rude and violent behavior. He tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. During the Final Exams Arc, he overheard Katsuki's declaration to the class and noted he was getting worse. Shota also paired Katsuki up with Izuku for them to work together and it worked. However, he acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. When he met the Bakugo Family, he was complimented for seeing Katsuki for who he really was and not overlooking his faults. Vlad King They are both fellow pro heroes and homeroom teachers of the Department of Heroes for their respective classes. As Sekijiro views Class 1-A as his rivals, this rivalry is extended toward Aizawa, with Sekijiro acting out competitively towards him. Despite this rivalry, Sekijiro knows when to cooperate with Aizawa during serious moments. This was shown in their meeting with the media where he was worried that Aizawa would lose his temper though was surprised when the latter kept calm and agreed with the heckling. Eri Eri was unable to control her Quirk after Izuku defeated Overhaul, causing Izuku visible pain. Shota, albeit injured, was brought to the scene so he could erase Eri's out-of-control Quirk. Since then, Shota has been somewhat of a guardian for Eri, sometimes taking charge of her care as she lives with the U.A. faculty in the dorms. Eri is comfortable with Shota's presence and listens to him well. Shota appears to have a soft spot for Eri, having bought her a matching set of cat-themed clothes while she was in the hospital for her to wear when she was discharged. Shota is known to like cats, making this gesture somewhat more meaningful. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Character Subpage